A Duel for the Lady Montilyet
by jaffa3
Summary: Karass Adaar is a fighter that's all hes good at and its all he's ever been. So when he finds out that the woman he loves is betrothed to someone else, he does what he's best at and fights.
**A/N this is my first time doing a oneshot so please be gentle. I figured I try my hand at it.**

Kaaras Adaar was a veteran mercenary. He was taller then the average qunari, standing at seven foot three, had terrible burns on the left side of his face that he got from a job that involved a crazy mage with a love of fire.

Right now Adaar was sitting up in his quarters trying to get a few moments to himself before heading out to meet up with Hawke in Crestwood.

"Kaaras? Kaaras?" the beautiful accented voice that belonged to the Inquisition's diplomat, Josephine Montilyet called.

"I'm up here Josephine." Kaaras said.

Karrass got up from his chair and walked to the stairs.

Josephine rushed up but wasn't wearing her beautiful smile. Instead she looked upset.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she said.

"What's wrong Josie?" he asked and moved to hug her but she backed away.

"I'm engaged!" Josephine cried.

There weren't many things that could cause a mercenary like Adaar to freeze up like that. However those two words were enough to stop him in his tracks.

Those two words caused the Vashoth to freeze up and just stared at the Antivan Ambassador that he had taken a shine to.

After a few seconds of just staring at her he finally said "to me?"

Josephine ignored him and said "I've just received word from my parents. They've arranged a marriage."

Kaaras balled his hands into fists and squeezed them so tight that they cracked and said "but what about us?"

Josephine looked ashamed and said "I hadn't gotten around to mentioning how close you and I have become."

"So just tell your parents and have them break off the engagement. Problem solved."

Josephine sighed and said "it's not that easy."

Kaaras gently placed his hand on Josephine's cheek and made her look up at him "Josie, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I'm am so sorry. I will fix this I swear. But until then... we can't be seen with each other." Josephine said with tears in her eyes.

"So what. Now we just pretend that these past few months never happened?" Kaaras asked with a sad look on his face.

"No! It just isn't right for us to continue while I'm engaged. I can't bring embarrassment to my family." Josephine said.

"You mean you can't let it be known that your involved with a Vashoth savage with half a face." Adaar growled.

Josephine reached up to try and touch the scarred side of his face but he pulled his head away.

"No that's not it at all!" Josephine said.

"Leave." Adaar said.

"Kaaras, please." Josephine said.

"Just go!" Kaaras yelled.

Josephine looked like a kicked mabari pup but nodded and turned to walk down the stairs.

Kaaras stood there in the middle of his room for a few minutes. Once he was sure he wouldn't run into Josephine he walked down the stairs and into the main hall.

"I'm not giving up on this. There has to be some way to fix this." he grumbled to himself as he walked to the Heralds Rest tavern.

As soon as he opened the door Sera was there and said "Hey Inquisitor! I have another Red Jenny-" Sera started to say.

"Not now!" Karass yelled at the young elf so loudly that the entire tavern turned silent.

Adaar just pushed past her, walked to the bar and told Cabot, the Dwarven bartender "give me a drink. I don't care what." he said.

Seeing that the Inquisitor was angry Cabot didn't say anything. Instead he just poured him a pint of ale and placed it in front of him.

Adaar downed the ale in seconds and said "another. Don't stop until I say."

Cabot nodded and quickly rushed to get another.

"Hey Boss? Are you doing ok?" Iron Bull asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take your hand off me or you'll lose it." Adaar growled.

Seeing that Addar was angry, something he'd never seen before, he obeyed and instead sat down beside him and got a pint himself.

They both sat there for several hours, neither Qunari saying anything, just sitting there drinking until he finally spoke "Josephine's engaged." Adaar finally said.

"So I was right. You two are together." Bull said.

"Not anymore. Her parents arranged for her to be married to some asshole noble in Antiva." he said.

"I'm sorry boss." Iron Bull said.

Suddenly, the door to the Heralds Rest flew open and Leliana stormed in "you!"

"What did you do to Josephine?!" Leliana asked as she walked right up to him.

"What did I do?!" Adaar roared at the Spymaster while turning around and standing up to tower over her.

To Adaar surprise however Leliana didn't back down, instead she stared right at him and said "I've had Josephine in my quarters for the past three hours. She's been crying her eyes out and won't tell me why!" Leliana yelled at her.

"She's engaged!" Adaar yelled.

"What?" Leliana said in surprise.

"He parents arranged some marriage between her and some Lord from Antiva. So I'm shoved to the side because she can't risk it getting out that she's involved with a Vashoth that only has half a face!" Adaar yelled.

"That's not it at all and you know it. The Montilyet's are finally getting back on their feet. To back out of this marriage suddenly would shame them and put them right back where they started." Leliana explained.

"So I have to stand to the side while she goes onto marry some guy she's never even met?" Adaar asked.

By now the only people who were still in the Heralds Rest were Leliana, Iron Bull, and Adaar himself.

"I don't want to give up but what can I do? I'm only good at two things, drinking and fighting." Adaar asked and grabbed his pint and downed it.

"Well it's a shame you can't just fight this guy and get him to back off." Bull said.

"Adaar, look at me." Leliana said.

Adaar looked at the red headed spy master and she looked into his eyes.

"You really care about Josie don't you." Leliana asked.

"Yes. She's the first person in a long time to actually get past my face or the horns and see a person." Addar said.

"Then I think I have a solution to your problems. Antivan's are known for their love of dueling if there's a problem." Leliana said.

"Set the duel up. I can't risk losing Josephine to some noble prick." Adaar said.

Leliana nodded and left the Heralds Rest while Adaar finished his drink and left to go pass out.

However before he could he heard a soft voice say "how could he think that. I've never cared about his face, or his his race. He's treated me better then any man has before. Why did this happen. Have I lost him?"

"Cole stop." Adaar said.

"I want to help." the spirit said.

Adaar smiled and pulled off the young man's hat and ruffled his hair "this is one hurt that you don't have to fix."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to fix it myself." Adaar said.

 **Next Day.**

"Excuse me, Inquisitor?" Scout Harding when Adaar walked passed her.

"Harding?" Adaar replied.

"Sorry to bother you but there's a man down in the court yard. He says he's here to talk to you about a duel?" the Scout said with a confused look on her face.

Adaar's eyes opened wide and he said "are you sure?"

"Yes. He sounded Antivan." she added.

"Thank you Harding." Adaar said and ran of to the courtyard.

"You there. Are you Inquisitor Adaar?" an Antivan voice asked.

Adaar looked at the man and said "that's me. Are you Lord Otranto?"

"No sir. I'm just a messenger. My Lord would be happy to duel you for the Lady Montilyet. He will be waiting for you in Val Royeaux." the messenger said and handed Adaar a letter.

"I'll leave for the capital in an hour." Adaar said.

The messenger bowed respectfully and took his leave.

Adaar on the other hand just ran up to his room and quickly put his armor on and strapped his huge sword on his back, quickly ran down to the stables, put the saddle on his horse and rode off to Val Royeaux.

Josephine was sitting in her office feeling terrible about this entire ordeal, not to mention how she's made Adaar feel.

Deciding that she needed a glass of wine she left her office and walked down to the Heralds Rest.

"Yeah the Inquisitor just road off by himself." she heard Scout Harding say to The Iron Bull.

"Sorry to interrupt Scout Harding but what did you say?" Josephine asked politely.

"Oh! Lady Josephine, I was just telling Bull here that I just saw the Inquisitor ride off like his life was on the line." The Scout answered.

"He tell anyone why?" Bull asked.

"No but I wonder if it has something to do with that Antivan man who was looking for him." Scout Harding said.

That got Josephine's attention "Antivan man? What Antivan man?" she asked.

"Just a little while ago there was some man down in the courtyard who was asking to speak to the Inquisitor. I'm pretty sure I heard something about a duel too." Scout Harding said.

"A duel? But why would someone want... oh no. He wouldn't." Josephine said.

"He did." Bull said.

"You knew about this?" Josephine accused the large Qunari.

"Yep. He's not giving up on you without a fight." Bull said.

"Do you know what Antivan duels are like? Neither side stops until either one side is dead or one surrenders." Josephine said.

"So what? The Boss can take care of some noble jackass." Bull said.

"Not when the "noble jackass" happens to be one of the best spear fighters in all of Antiva!" Josephine yelled.

"Oh, shit." Bull said.

Josephine groaned and ran to Leliana and said "where is the duel taking place?"

"How did you?" Leliana started to say.

"Where Leli?!" Josephine yelled.

"Val Royeaux. But Josie." Leliana tried to speak again but was cut off again.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I need stop the Inquisitor from doing something reckless." Josephine said.

 **Val Royeaux.**

The people parted as Adaar walked through Val Royeaux, either because they knew who he was or they were intimidated by the large horned Qunari with half a face.

Adaar waited in the Market of Val Royeaux and waited.

Moments later Adaar saw a man dressed very well walk towards him, along with the messenger he'd met before who was carrying several spears.

"Let me guess, Lord Otranto?" Adaar guessed.

"Yes, and you must be the Herald of Andraste, Kaaras Adaar, Leader of the Inquisition. A pleasure." Lord Otranto said with a bow.

"This guys even more of a grandstander then Dorian." Adaar said to himself.

Lord Otranto grabbed one of the spears from his servent and spun it around himself multiple times with impressive dexterity and speed.

Adaar reached back and grabbed his great sword with one hand, spun it in front of him in a flourish.

"I am ready when you are Inquisitor." Lord Otranto said.

Adaar spun his sword once more before rushing forward and slashed at the Lord but he quickly ducked under the large sword and smacked the back of Addar's head.

Adaar quickly spun around and swung his arm but it was blocked by the shaft of Otranto's spear.

Otranto then quickly spun out of Adaar's reach and said "for a man of your size you are remarkably swift."

Adaar just grunted and rushed towards Otranto again this time going for an overhand strike but Otranto deflected it with the blade of his spear.

Adaar however saw an opening and grabbed Lord Otranto by the scruff of his jacket and threw him several feet. The Antivan landed on his back.

Adaar tried to rush him again while he was down and claim the win but Otranto was back on his feet in an instant and already had his spear pointed at the Qunari.

Adaar launched several quick slashes at the spear weiding Lord but each time he would simply deflect his attack with the blade of his spear or simply dodge the attacks all together.

Lord Otranto grabbed his spear by the end of the shaft and spun around keeping Adaar out of reach and forced him to retreat but not before getting a large cut on the right side of his face.

"That looks like it hurt." Otranto said and casually held his spear behind his back "would you like to continue."

"Always." Adaar growled.

Otranto grabbed his spear by the end of the shaft again and spun it around but this time Adaar knew what to expect and slowly stepped backwards and at the right moment brought his sword down on the shaft and shattered the spear.

For the first time in the fight Otranto looked concerned but managed to duck under Adaar's wild swing and dove over to his servent and motioned for another spear.

"Impressive. Maybe you Qunari aren't just the simple peasants rumors paint you as." Otranto said and stabbed at Adaar who deflected it with his sword.

"Truth be told, I'm really glad that Lady Montilyet isn't here. Cutting you down to size in front of her would have made a terrible first impression to my bride." Otranto said.

Otranto then quickly slashed at Adaar several times. Adaar deflected them with his sword but Otranto then smacked the Qunari across the face with the end of his spear then stabbed Adaar in the lower stomach.

Adaar however didn't react except for a light grunt. He did however grab Otranto and slam his head into the nobles face.

He stumbled backwards with one hand on his spear and the other on his face.

When he pulled his face away Adaar saw that he was bleeding heavily from his nose.

Adaar took the initiative and quickly swung his sword but Otranto ducked under it, just like Adaar expected and he quickly brought his sword around and managed to deliver a painful stab to the Lords shoulder "ah!" he cried.

"If I have it my way, you won't so much as look at her!" Adaar growled.

Lord Otranto recovered from the shock of his stab wound and flipped out of Adaar's range. Before Otranto could respond a familiar voice yelled "stop!"

Both men turned to see the owner of the voice was none other then the woman they were both fighting over.

Josephine pushed her way past two spectators and looked at both men.

"Josephine?" Adaar said and looked at her.

Josephine walked right up to them.

"Lady Montilyet. It is a pleasure to-"

Josephine however ignored Otranto and instead walked right up to the Qunari and punched him right in the face.

Adaar barely felt it but it was obvious Josephine did as she shook her hand for a moment before glaring at him "what in The Maker's name are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Lord Otranto and I are settling our differences about your bethrothal like gentlemen." Adaar said.

"Like gentlemen? You have a cut on your cheek and a stab would on your torso!" Josephine said.

Adaar just shrugged sheepishly "I've had worse."

"That is not the point! The Inquisition needs you! I need you! And yet you'd throw yourself into a dangerous duel with one of the best fighters in Antiva? Why would you do something so reckless? So dangerous? Why would you risk your life like this?" Josephine asked, her eyes glistining with tears that were barely held back.

"Because I love you!" Adaar yelled.

Josephine mouth dropped open and she could only stare at the bleeding Vashoth.

"You? I? How? What?" Josephine said.

"He does?" Otranto said while holding a cloth to his nose.

"You know I wasn't quite sure until I actually said it, but... yes. I love you." Adaar said and dropped his sword.

Josephie's shocked face turned into the smile Adaar had come to love and she said "I love you too."

She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and held her up so she was eye to eye with him. She placed both hands on his face and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for several, wonderful, seconds before a voice coughed close to them causing them to pull away and look at Lord Otranto.

"My Lord, please forgive me." Josephine started to say but was cut off by Otranto.

"There is no need Lady Montilyet. I had assumed your affair with the Inquisitor was simply one of passion or simple convenience. But now I can see I was wrong. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal." Lord Otranto said before handing his spear over to his servant.

"Thank you my lord." Josephine said.

Lord Otranto nodded and gave a small bow before turning and walking away.

Josephine turned back to Adaar, the man she loved and smiled up at him before taking out a cloth and pressing it to the cut on his cheek.

"Another scar for my collection." Adaar said.

Josephine just smiled, grabbed him by the front of his armor, pulled him down to her level and kissed him again.

 **Skyhold.**

After returning to Skyhold and getting his cut and stab wound healed, Adaar walked up to his quarters with Josephine behind him.

To tired to make it to the bed he simply dropped down into the couch that was in front of the fire.

Josephine walked over and sat down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Adaar smiled and wrapped his large arms around the petite woman and gently squeezed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before." he said.

"No I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have these." she said referring to his injuries.

"Josephine I've had my face set on fire by an insane mage with a love of fire. Do you really think any injury could ever compare to that? Besides, I do it all over again in a heart beat if it meant I get to stay with you." Adaar said.

"I have to admit. Seeing the two of you in that duel was one of the most exciting things I've seen." she said.

"Remind me to tell you about how I blew up a bridge. Now that was exciting." Adaar said.

Adaar could feel his eye lids getting heavy and was about to fall asleep when Josephine suddenly spoke up "when we first met back in Haven I never thought we would ever grow this close."

Adaar chuckled and said "be honest, when you first saw me, what did you really think."

"I thought that you were the most frightening person I'd ever seen." Josephine admitted.

"I get that a lot actually." Adaar chuckled.

"But that was before I got to know you. I realized you are a kind, gentle, intelligent man."

"With horns and half a face." Adaar added.

Josephine smacked his chest and smiled her stunning smile at him.

The last thing Adaar remembered before finally drifting of to sleep with Josephine saying "I love you."

 **A/N so yeah I figured I'd try and put my own little spin on the duel. If anyone doesn't recognize it. I took some elements of the fight from Game of Thrones. Specifically from The Mountain vs The Red Viper.**

 **I'm sorry if the fight scene isn't that great. Anyone who knows me knows that I mostly stick to Pokémon battles, those I'm better at (in my opinion at least.)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Leave a review if you did.**

 **Jaffa3 out.**


End file.
